Jay Grimoire
|-|Jay= - Merman Form= - Reploid Form= - Sundipped= }} |-|Jess= |-|Juliel= |-|Blood= |-|Diane= |-|Deedee= |-|Terminus= |-|Vivi= |-|Kay= |-|Index= |-|Korra= Summary Jay Grimoire is the tertiary protagonist of Tales of the Red Wings. A mimic child with no memory, he was discovered by the Red Wings during an expedition to the lost continents. Unique among many recorded oddities in magic history, he seems to have two separate souls within him: Jay and Jess. In reality, both Jay and Jess are the hosts for several fragments of Etro, the slain goddess of the void. Their ultimate goal is to recover the other aspects of Etro, growing more and more powerful until the god can be complete once more. Backstory Before the Arashi Crisis, before the Great Wars, before even the dawn of the four great races or the universe itself, there was but a great nothingness. No space, time, nor natural laws existed there. From a great cosmic miracle emerged two beings: Graham, an angelic being with wings of light that formed the stars and light in the sky, and Vale, a demon whose tendrils weaved their way through the darkness. Together, these two formed the world's natural laws and the fabric of reality as we know it... but it was not long before they began to dispute how the newly-formed cosmos should be managed. Where Graham believed that order should be kept, and creation maintained in perfect harmony, Vale argued that things should be allowed to run their natural course, with no oversight. Their argument turned to enmity, and the newly-formed cosmos trembled in their clash. But there was a third god, one that had been in the lonely void since time immemorial: Etro, the goddess of balance. Dismissed by Graham and Vale as a mere princess of folly, the indignified Etro worked behind their backs, allowing neither Order nor Chaos to flourish unchecked. As time passed and more gods formed, a full-scale cosmic war erupted. In time, a third faction, led by Etro herself, grew to keep the balance between the two larger forces... but it was not to last. Amidst a war that even the newly-formed humanity took part in, Etro was struck down by her younger siblings, scattered into fragments across the multiverse. The goddess of the Void was no more... but it wasn't the end forever. The story of etro continued, in a young demon named Lilith Grimoire. This woman's constant pursuit of knowledge led her, even when expecting a child, to the void. But it was here in the realm of nothingness, far away from any help, that Lilith gave birth to not one, but two children. Just as soon as they came into the world, the twins vanished into nothingness, leaving only the distraught demoness behind with the knowledge that her children were gone, their bodies and souls lost to the void. Twelve years later, a group of young adventurers encountered a peculiar child of their age... one with two souls. Personal Statistics Origin: Astiria Name: Jay Grimoire Classification: '''Boy with two souls, Mimic, Mage, God of Balance, The Princess of Folly, King/Queen of Etronia, Prince of the Abyss '''MBTI: ENFP Alignment: Chaotic Netural Gender: '''Varies depending on which soul is in charge. Jay himself is male. '''Age: '''12 (Part 1), 16 (Part 2), 17 (Part 3), As Old as The Void (Etro) '''Date of Birth: '''April 21st '''Height: 4' (Teenager), 4'8" (Teenager), Irrelevant (Etro), though avatars vary Weight: '''Unknown '''Likes: Candy, Moms, People with lots of Mana, Anyone his Age, Cute-Looking Animals, Causing Chaos, Exploiting his Birthright Dislikes: Following Rules, Most things remotely sexual, Diane, Anyone he can't use Magic on, Things he is not allowed to have Affiliation: Red Wings Guild, The Abyss, The Balance Pantheon, Etronia Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfczAmFIsTE Personality Being both a Demon Prince, and a cosmic embodiment of youth, Jay is understandably incredibly childish and naive about the world around him. Combat Statistics 'Tier: 7-A '| At Least '''6-B '| At Least '''6-B, likely 6-A '''| '''6-A | At Least 5-C, up to 1-A with Third Eye | At Least 5-B, likely 5-A, up to 1-A with Third Eye | At least 4-C, likely far higher | Varies, from Low 2-C to 2-A, up to 1-A with Third Eye Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Shared: 'Enhanced Senses (Jess and Jay both can sense life around them), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-High, was reduced to blood and pulled himself together), Can Eat almost Anything, Absorption (Can gain the knowledge of the things that he eats. After trying to bite Zephyr's tail, he started to absorb Zephyr's magic), Power Absorption (by absorbing mana from someone, he can gain their powers permanently), Information Analysis (Part of his Mimic Physiology, Learnt English in the span of a single night, by listening to conversations and eating books), Shapeshifting (Part of his Mimic Physiology, can transform into things he sees to mimic their appearance, can also switch genders when Jess takes over), Magic, Healing (Can place his mana into others to speed up their regeneration), Soul Manipulation (On himself, can switch which soul is in charge. Can also eat souls) '''Base: 'Void Manipulation, Teleportation and BFR (Can send things to the void, including himself), Portal Creation with Void Portals, Durability Negation and limited Existence Erasure via Ethereal Trace (Ethereal traced weapons erase the matter that they come into contact with), BFR (via Infinibag), Intangibility (Jess can meld into shadows), Forcefield Creation (Via Vubble), Shadow Manipulation (Only by Jess), Telekinesis (Via shadows), Instinctive Reaction (Jess' Shadow Wings automatically protect her and attack her enemies) 'Jay: 'Aura, Empathic Manipulation (His aura induces feelings of kindness in people, letting Jay get away with things like stealing), Age Manipulation (Is the aspect of youth, and eventually learned how to passively de-age people) 'Jess: ' Limited Fate Manipulation (Is the aspect of Luck, and is responsible for Jay's inherent luckiness), 'Deedee: 'Statistics Amplification (Deedee can grow in strength with three increments), Animal Manipulation (Via the Wildforce), Fire Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Her punches are strong enough to manipulate physics, generating fire and lightning to attack enemies with), Attack Reflection (Deedee is strong and powerful enough to physically reflect magic attacks), Power Nullification (Deedee's strength is enhanced to the point of being near-conceptual, allowing her to punch even through dimensional barriers like the Vubble) 'Blood: 'Immortality (Type 5; After drinking from the River Styx, Hades no longer has a hold on him, and he cannot naturally be returned to her), Blood Manipulation 'Diane: 'Biological Manipulation (Diane can turn others into Succubi and Incubi, and Jay can alter that to turn Animals into Beastkin), Greatly enhanced Empathic Manipulation 'Terminus: 'Technology Manipulation, Hacking 'Kay: 'Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, and Memory Manipulation (Kay's third eye is said to be the Eye of Etro, granting him access to her mental prowess), Probability Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation (Via Kay's Chaos Magic), Space-Time Manipulation and Dimensional Travel (Via Kay's Rifts) 'Vivi: '''Greatly enhanced Void Manipulation '''Index: 'Regeneration (Low-Godly, The body is a puppet used by the group's souls, and they can reform it with ease), Possesses all the abilities of Etro's old avatars, Information Analysis (Via Index's analysis, which can scan enemies to learn about their powers and abilities), Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Plot Manipulation (Index has control over the Grand Library, which holds all information on everything in the universe, and should she so choose can write in the books of those inside to change their histories.), Acausality (Types 1 and possibly 3. Being a god, she's shown to be immune to changes to the past, as Sindri's attempts to kill Jay were ineffectual. On occasion, Jays have appeared to take the place of their other fallen selves) 'Korra: 'Corruption 'Full Power (Juliel): 'Reality Warping, Game Manipulation, and Subjective Reality (As the playful god of games, Juliel taps into her own force in order to control reality as if it were a game.) |-|Abilities from Weapons and Absorption= 'Introduction: 'Crystal Manipulation (after eating some gemstones, gained the ability to crystallize his skin as armor, later absorbed Dahlia's mana and gained access to her crystal), Flight (after eating a bird, could sprout its wings to fly) 'Deedee Absorbed: 'Elemental Manipulation (From ingesting a massive amount of elemental magicite. He has shown the ability to breathe fire), Curse Manipulation (From absorbing a cursed dagger, Can inflict wounds unhealable by magic), Holy Manipulation (Learnt angelic magic by watching Aleziel perform it enough), [Biological Manipulation (Traced Abathur, granting him the ability to create and grow monsters) 'Blood Absorbed: 'Pocket Reality Manipulation (Via Convenience Store), Petrification (Absorbed a Catoblepas, gaining its petrifying breath attack), Metal Manipulation (Can turn his skin into iron), Mind Manipulation (Via Hypnotic Gaze), Corrosion Inducement (Via Rot Attack), Water Manipulation, Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 8 and 9, Via Kitty Claw), Summoning (Via the Trident of Dagon; Can summon the waters of shadowsea), Intangibility (Elemental, with Aqueous Cloak) 'Diane Absorbed: 'Electricity Manipulation (Via Black Lightning), Mind Manipulation (Only on slimes, Via Slime Crown) Elemental Manipulation (Of the Earth, Fire, Water, Wind and Light variety, after buying and eating more magicite) Forcefield Creation (Via Violet's Shield), Invisibility, Energy Projection (Can fire blasts thanks to Violet), Wish Granting (Via Ring of Three Wishes), Weather Manipulation (Via Storm Breath), Breath Attack (Via various breath weapons), Matter Manipulation (Via Particle Beam), Summoning (Can summon snakes that eat any magic, including void. The Demon Prince's Ring lets him summon four primal elementals) 'All Aspects Absorbed: 'Existence Erasure and Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 8 and 9, Via Dissidia now that Index has activated it) 'Full Power: 'Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation via tapping into Forces, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Via Sunforce), Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Transmutation and enhanced Soul Manipulation (Via Lifeforce), Death Manipulation, Necromancy, Bone Manipulation, and Exorcism (Via Deathforce), Time Manipulation (Via Timeforce) |-|Resistances= 'Introduction: 'Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Due to his connection with the void, he can't be returned to said void, and as long as he perceives himself, he cannot be erased. An alternate version of him was able to reside in a nonexistent future), Magic (Consistently shows resistance to magical spells), Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Can eat almost anything without worrying about poison and disease), Immunity to Mind Manipulation (Jay's thoughts and memories are stored in his soul, as he has no conventional mind), Soul Manipulation (His soul and those of his comrades are located in a pocket reality, preventing most from interacting with them them. In addition, his soul, being divine, is on a completely different plane of reality that only a being who could see into a dimensionless plane could sense it) 'Deedee Absorbed (Post-Timeskip): 'Memory Manipulation (Walked around unharmed in Pazunia, where each step drains the memories of those who walk on it), Petrification (After absorbing a Catoblepas, gained resistance to its petrifying effects), Biological Manipulation (Absorbed a Demogorgon, gaining resistance to its rot attacks) 'Blood Absorbed: 'Death Manipulation (Drank from and waded in the River Styx, which can kill anything that drinks from it), Power Nullification (Orcus couldn't stop his powers from working with her leash) 'Diane Absorbed: 'Empathic Manipulation (All-but immune to the pheromones of other succubi), Absorption (Resisted the Dark Beasts' Life Absorption), Corruption (Immune to the effects of the deep abyss), Matter Manipulation (Withstood the Particle Beam, and Deedee even punched through it) 'All Aspects Absorbed: 'Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Being divine in nature, he cannot be altered in the grand library by anyone that isn't a being of comparable power to gods) 'Full Power: 'Radiation Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by being inside of the sun, albeit his clothes ended up burning), Life Manipulation (Able to absorb large portions of Lifeforce without any ill effects), Death Manipulation (Safely channels the Deathforce, which is typically enough to instantly kill any mortal), Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Via Dreamforce, which allows him to put others to sleep, travel between dreams, and warp the reality of dreams), Time Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Via Chronoforce, which allows him to control time and erase others from it) |-|Full Avatar Abilities= From The World Tree: Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Absorbed 90% of the storm, a multiversal constant chaos of pure energy which can be shaped into any other energy type: Kinetic, Solar, Heat, Gravitational, Magical, etc.), Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Black Hole Creation, Precognition, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Ate an infinity crystal, a solidified and infinite source of infinity, or space-time energy. Should have access to all of its powers), Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Sealing (By bringing Tesseract with him, he can apply its laws and properties to all matter, gaining usage of its effects), Antimatter Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Took an Aether Bath without ill effect, and learnt how to manipulate it). From Tamriel: Reality Warping (Magic in Tamriel is created by the user exerting their will to change reality), Sound Manipulation/Information Manipulation (Through Tonal Magic such as the Thu'um, he can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of reality, changing and adding to the Song of Creation itself), Statistics Reduction (Via Marked for Death), Matter Manipulation (Via Unrelenting Force, which can reduce enemies to atoms), Power Nullification (Via Dragonrend. Dragons only), Time Manipulation (Absorbed Alduin, and possesses his abilities. Can rip time asunder and devour all of time. Can slow and stop time in its track, or accelerate it. Can devour an enemy's time, making them grow younger or older), Summoning (Can summon Meteors, from Alduin), Portal Creation (Can create Portals, from Alduin), Acausality (Type 4, after becoming a dragon like Alduin). From the Megaman Universe: Plasma Manipulation (Via Buster Shot), Teleportation (In the same vein as X and Zero), Power Mimicry (Can take the powers of defeated enemies for his buster), Ice Manipulation (Via Shotgun Ice), Electricity Manipulation (Via Electric Spark), Forcefield Creation and Invulnerability (Via Rolling Shield), Homing Attack and Explosion Manipulation (Via Homing Torpedo), Light Manipulation and Intangibility (Via Chameleon Sting), Air Manipulation (Via Storm Tornado), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Wave). From the Final Fantasy Universe: Fire Manipulation (Via Firaga), Electricity Manipulation (Via Thundaga), Ice Manipulation (Via Blizzaga), Sleep Manipulation (Via Sleep), Status Effect Inducement (Via various debuffs), Time Manipulation (Via Slowra and Hastera), Statistics Amplification (Via Temper and Saber), Telekinesis (Via Hold), Mind Manipulation (Via Confuse), Death Manipulation (Via Quake, Scourge, Death), Resistance to Fire, Ice, Electricity, Death (Via Nul spells), Earth Manipulation (Via Quake), Poison Manipulation (Via Scourge), Teleportation (Via Teleport), Explosion Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Via Flare), BFR (Via Warp) '''Attack Potency: Mountain Level (Should be comparable to Alana and Zephyr) | At Least Country Level (Deedee is the strongest aspect in terms of physical strength. Wrestled Na'Morridor, a God-Beast comparable to or stronger than Milas Baldwin, into the ground, and participated in the fight against Grima) | At least Country Level, likely Continent Level (Stronger than before. Matched the demon lord Orcus in a tug-of-war, albeit he had to rely on other skills in order to escape. Even weaker demon lords are capable of destroying the continents that they live on, and Orcus is among the stronger Demon Lords.) | Continent Level '(Stronger than before. Defeated the four dark beasts and the dark guardian at the bottom of the abyss, each of which is considered a match for a normal demon lord) | At least '''Moon Level '(Kay defeated the Zero of his dimension), up to '''Outerverse Level with Third Eye (Third Eye draws the Abstract forward, tearing the foe apart with as much force as needed to obliterate them) | At least Planet Level, '''likely Large Planet Level''' (Comparable to Rynild Ras'Aul), up to Outerverse Level with Third Eye | At least Star Level (Entered and absorbed a large portion of the Starforce, and is able to create multiple stars and red giants quite casually), Outerverse Level with Third Eye | Varies, from Universe+ Level (Defeated Alduin in combat, and replaced the Dovahkiin) to Multiverse+ Level (Absorbed 90% of The Storm, an infinite energy source that keeps the entire multiverse powered, and directly matched Drexus. This is Jay empowered by every version of himself, of which there are infinite, many universe to multiverse busters on their own.), up to Outerverse Level with Third Eye Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Caught Rynild Ras'Aul off-guard and stole his food) | '''FTL '(Beat Zephyr Highwind) in a race) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Kept pace with Orcus, a demon lord. Demon lords are fast enough to see Light as frozen) | '''Massively FTL+ (Should be as fast as before) |''' Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | '''Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ '(Comparable in speed to Drexus) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Wrestled a bear, and hit it with a large log that he lifted) | Superhuman '''| '''Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Mountain Level | '''At Least '''Country Level | At least Country Level, likely Continent Level '''| Continent Level''' | At Least Moon Level | At Least Planet Level, likely Large Planet Level '| At least '''Star Class '| '''Varies '''from '''Universal+ to Multiversal+ [[Durability|'Durability']]: Mountain Level '''(Should be comparable to other mages of his level), Regeneration makes him hard to kill | At Least '''Country Level | At least Country Level, likely Continent Level (Should be comparable to his AP) | Continent Level '''| At Least '''Continent Level, likely far higher | At Least Moon Level (Survived hits from Mabel and S.I.N.) | At Least Planet Level, likely Large Planet Level '''(Took hits from a casual Ashera) | At least '''Star Level | Varies, from Universe+ Level to Multiverse+ Level (Comparable to Drexus) | Stamina: ' Normal Human | Limitless | Infinite (Deedee easily held up Mineral X, a material with Infinite Weight) 'Range: Extended Melee with Ethereal Trace, Far Higher with projectiles | Multiversal+ ' 'Intelligence: 'Not very bright, but Jess is very knowledgeable on the demon world. A tricky fighter in combat, and can discern the weak points of opponents to exploit them | Incredible genius after gaining the other aspects. Possesses knowledge on almost everything in the multiverse, albeit he lacks common sense. '''Weaknesses: '''Though he is a genius, he lacks common sense and tends to be childish. In addition (something most of the aspects share), he is arrogant and prideful, and views everything in creation as his divine birthright; Humans his servants, gold his treasury, etc. Arks can bypass his immortality by striking his true self, posing a threat to his being. Before meeting Lilith, he only had enough energy to use two peoples' magic at once. '''Key: Part 1 | Deedee Absorbed | Blood Absorbed | Diane Absorbed | All Aspects Absorbed | Korra Absorbed | Full Power | Alternate Universe selves ' '''Note: '''The Grand Library only works on people in Jay's home multiverse. If the battle takes place outside of it, the grand library won't tell the opponent's story. As such, the battle's location should be specified. '''Notable Feats: * (Skill): Defeated the four dark beasts and the Cloud of Darkness to become a full-fledged demon prince * (Chaos Magic): Made a missed thrown knife ricochet off a wall, then bounce off and stab the original target in the foot, causing them to trip and fall onto their own weapon * (Absorption): Ate the weapon Magnhild and absorbed 90% of the storm inside it, then gave it back to its owner * (Evolution): Created a new species known as Shifters * (Third Eye): Matched Lock Evangelos, a mind user with power over the multiverse's collective unconscious. * (Wildforce): Tamed the God-Beast Dirge, a giant sandworm Standard Equipment Unique Arks: '''These arks were made specifically for the various aspects or even Etro Herself to wield in battle. Each of them is tied to a different aspect with a different effect. * '''Kitty Claw: '''A weapon given to him by Ifrit. This weapon has Ark properties, being made by a god, and takes the form of a pair of gloves. When activated, they sprout claws of solid adamant. * '''Mittens and Chains: '''Deedee's inherent Ark, a pair of mittens with chains attached. These mittens limit Deedee's strength, and without them on, she becomes strong enough to break conceptual limits and crack space-time with her punches alone. '''Treasury of Etronia: '''Over his years of ruling Etronia and connecting with the other dimensions' versions of Etronia, Jay and his empire have only continued to grow. As such, so has their treasury and funds, which is stored in its own special dimension. Etronia's treasury is ever-growing at an exponentially-increasing rate, meaning Jay is constantly acquiring new arks and weaponry without having to lift a finger. He can even equip and fire arks out whenever he wants through the use of void portals, and this includes his equipment from other universes. The only exceptions are his unique arks, which are stored in their own special void. * '''Hat: '''A magic top hat that was stolen by Jess. It can store items within it like a void, and can also be thrown like a boomerang, the edges of it acting as a bladed weapon. * '''Aqueous Cloak: '''Given to him by Dagon as a tribute to the young demon prince. This blue cloak is adorned with watery symbols, and allows Jay to transform himself into water, squeezing through tight places, moving faster, drowning enemies and more. * '''Trident of Dagon: '''Given to him by Dagon as a tribute to the young demon prince. This silver trident is adorned with gems in various shades of blue, and movements with it appear as smooth as running water. So smooth are its movements that opponents with the ability to predict muscle movements will be thrown off-guard completely. It can also summon forth the waters of Shadowsea, even from other dimensions. * '''Slime Crown: '''Given to him by Jubilex as a tribute to the young demon prince. This seemingly plain silver crown allows him to psychically control all slimes save for Jubilex herself. He can even create new ones out of the existing substance. * '''Dissidia: '''Jay's main weapon, an ark in the shape of a ring blade. The space between its hoop is truly a hidden void entrance, and everything that goes through the hoop when it's activated will be erased from existence. It also possesses the standard ark properties of most weapons. '''Magical Jewelry: '''Various magic rings that Jay has collected during his travels, from many different sources. * '''Ring of Three Wishes: '''Given to him by Baphomet as a tribute to the young demon prince. This golden ring has three gems set in it. Jay is allowed to make three wishes in total, and they will be granted as long as they are within the power of a Demon Lord. However, once they are expended, Jay cannot use them again. * '''Ring of the Demon Prince: '''Given to him as part of his rite of passage as a demon prince. Upon reaching the bottom, it now allows Jay to summon elementals once per week. These elementals (of earth, wind, water and fire) have the following abilities: Breath Attack (Of their respective elements), Intangibility (Elemental), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of their respective elements), Regeneration (low-godly, everywhere but their core), and Resistance to their respective element. He can summon several weaker ones, which average at '''Mountain Level, or a Primal Elemental (Moon Level) for the same price. * Outer World Jewelry: Jay acquired (read: stole) a massive amount of jewelry from the outer world: Rings, bracelets, necklaces, pins, even enough to adorn the entirety of Jess' hat. much of it has magicite set in it, and many of the pieces have unknown enchantments. J-Buster: '''An Arm Cannon that Jay gained when he visited the Megaman universe. It fires shots of plasma that can tear through most enemies, and can copy the abilities of destroyed machines. In his biological body, Jay can still summon a version of it around his hand. * '''Shotgun Ice: Jay fires off an absolute zero chunk of ice which splits apart on impact. Can also form a sled he can ride on. * Electric Spark: '''Jay fires an electric orb that splits upon hitting a wall. Can also emit a massive wave of electricity. * '''Rolling Shield: '''Jay forms a forcefield that bounces off walls and fires it as a weapon. Can also create it around himself. * '''Homing Torpedo: '''Jay fires a homing missile that explodes on impact. Can also fire out up to six that have stronger homing capabilities. * '''Boomerang Cutter: '''Jay fires a metal blade that curves like a boomerang. Can also surround himself with a ring of orbiting cutters. * '''Chameleon Sting: '''Jay fires a laser that splits into three after a short time. Can also cloak himself in light to become invisible. * '''Storm Tornado: '''Jay creates a horizontal cyclone of air which lifts opponents away. Can also generate a massive tornado that destroys everything in its path. * '''Fire Wave: '''Jay fires a wave of flame like a flamethrower. Can also shoot a fireball that turns into a wave of fire when it hits the ground. '''Demon and Angel Weapons: '''Various weapons gained from the Bayonetta universe, whether forged by Rodin or stolen from the demons and angels he fought while in that universe. These can't be wielded by normal people, and are effective against the opposite faction. * '''Demon Scythe: '''A double-bladed scythe wielded by Hatred. * '''Buzz-Saw Spear: '''A spear with a spinning tip wielded by Affinity. * '''Onyx Roses: '''A pair of sawn-off shotguns, made with the souls of pixies, or the demonic incarnation of fairies. Powered by said souls, these weapons will never run out of ammunition, and can be fired limitlessly without reloading. Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Multi-Soul: '''Jay's most unique feature is the ability to possess two souls at once. The other has the identity of Jess, a girl with similar personality to jay, as the two are compatible with eachother. They constantly wrestle for control over the body, typically taking turns for who gets control at any given point. However, the other can take over at any point should they so wish. Each soul has a different ability bonded to it: Jess' shadows, and Jay's void. However, Jess is more mature than the very childish Jay. More recently, it was discovered that they're capable of absorbing other compatible souls, as shown when they accidentally absorbed Blood. * '''Jay: '''The main soul, and the son of Lilith Grimoire. He is responsible for providing Void Manipulation to the group, and is the de facto main controller of the shared body. * '''Jess: '''Jay's older sister, who willingly gave up her body in order to save her little brother's. She provides the body with shadow magic. ** '''Juliel: '''In reality, Jay and Jess are two separate halves of the same being, Juliel. Whereas Jay represents the Chaos Half, Jess represents the Order Half. This true form takes the shape of a fallen angel with both angelic and demonic wings. * '''Deedee: '''A feral girl found in the outer continents, having accidentally possessed one of the crewmates. She has no special abilities of her own, but her strength is absolutely Immense. An aspect of Etro. * '''Blood: '''A wanderer of the Abyss, found in the layer of Thanatos by Jay and Jess. He provides the body with his blood magic. An aspect of Etro. * '''Diane: '''A succubus who lived in the layer of Lupercio, a lecherous realm full of succubi and incubi. Her power drastically enhances Jay's incubus abilities and gives him near-immunity to mental attack. An aspect of Etro. * '''Violet (Temporary): '''A fairy who was fatally wounded in battle in the layer of Sanctuary, providing Jay with various abilities that are buffed by her bodymates' power. Would later be released into Etronia. * '''Terminus: '''A highly-intelligent boy, who was trapped at the bottom of the abyss until Jay inadvertently freed him. He can analyze enemies instantly to gain a grasp on their abilities and strength. An aspect of Etro. * '''Vivi: '''A void imp who lived in... well, the void. She joined Jay's party after seeing that Diane was there, and gives greater control over the void. An aspect of Etro. * '''Kay: '''An interdimensional traveler from a far more technologically-advanced world, and one of the main founders of Etronia. He has a third eye and powerful chaotic magic. An aspect of Etro. * '''Korra: The youngest aspect of Etro, and one of the most chaos-aligned. She's shy and rather soft-spoken, but wields an immense power that was sealed within Alciela until Alciela was resealed. * Index: '''The nickname for the remnants of Etro's will, confined within an alternate dimension called the Grand Library, where all knowledge, from the smallest atoms to the multiverse itself, is stored. She acted as the sole keeper of the books until being rescued by Jay. She is the original personality of Etro, and is thus the mother of the other souls within Jay's body. '''Unique Physiology: '''Jay is both an Incubus Prince, a powerful denizen of the abyss, and a Mimic, a species in the same family as slimes and shapeshifters. As such, he has the power to copy the appearance of other creatures down to their voice. He took the form of a human boy after seeing him, and has shown the ability to turn into both animate and inanimate objects. Jay can also eat anything he wants, including rocks and rare ores, to gain its properties. * '''Trace: '''Jay can mimic forms through sight, but the forms will always have faults in them, as they're based off of his perception. However, through touch, Jay can gain perfect mimicry of a form's structure * '''Seduction: '''Being the son of Lilith, Jay is among the most powerful Incubi to ever live. However, due to his age and general immaturity, the pheromones he naturally emits aren't used for otherwise-nefarious purposes. Instead, he constantly gives off an aura that affects those around him into wanting to become his friend. This was powerful enough to, in the span of under a minute, completely turn the demon lord Orcus from his enemy into his friend. * '''Regeneration: '''A subset of his mimicry. Jay can regenerate himself by shapeshifting to a "complete" form, allowing him to recover from almost any wound. Even when blown into smithereens, he was able to pull himself back together. This is helped by having two souls, as whoever is not in control can focus purely on regeneration while the other is "killed". * '''Consumption: '''Jay has the ability to eat almost anything, from food to metal to gemstones to entire people and animals. It gives him essential immunity to poisons and diseases. ** '''Life Absorption: '''Jay can absorb mana through emotions, and uses his skills as an incubus to coax his prey into the right state for it. * '''Color Shifting: '''A notable aspect of his shapeshifting is that his hair and eyes often change color depending on the situation. For example, they turn blue underwater, red in hot areas, et cetera. Jay can control this, but chooses not to because he likes the look. * '''Ability Store: '''When Jay eats something, he can store its properties and allow himself to transform into it. For example, he can turn into a bird or sprout its wings, Grow rock-like skin and crystalline weapons, or more. However, this only stores latent physical properties as of now. Jay and Jess can each store one thing at a time, and if they ingest something new, they can only use it once before discarding it, or they must replace an existing ability. * '''Ability Retention: '''After several years of further homing their abilities, Jay and Jess learned how to retain the abilities of the things that they have absorbed or mimicked. This gives them access to a large store of abilities. * '''Aspect Space: '''The souls and conscious of the aspects reside in "Aspect Space", an imaginary place where reality doesn't apply. This plane is purely constructed of thought, but objects can still be placed within it simply by perceiving them to be in there. ** '''Immunity to Existence Erasure: '''By perceiving himself, something he is essentially doing all the time, Jay ensures that he himself exists, and thus cannot be erased unless coerced into believing the opposite. On that note, this is how Jay can craft weapons of pure nonexistence without them destroying the world as we know it. |-|Aspect Abilities= '''Aura: '''Jay's aura. Like many people, Jay has a strong soul that can project an aura. His in particular isn't under his control; rather, it passively induces feelings of kindness and parental love in strangers, most effective on adult women. It allows him to get away with things like stealing and asking for otherwise unrealistic favors. In a combat scenario, this is also an advantage. Nobody expects a child to put up a good fight, and the average person doesn't want to kill them. Whether they notice or not, they subconsciously hold back. After founding Etronia, he learned how to passively give people more youth over time. '''Luck: '''Jess' passive good luck, something that extends to Jay and the other aspects as well. Born out of a desire to protect her brother, this extends to fate passively working in his favor in subtle ways. It isn't very useful in a fight, but it lets him get away with more. '''Wildforce: Deedee's signature ability, the power to tap into the cosmic energy of hunting known as the Wildforce. As a hunting/warrior goddess, Deedee is insanely strong, and her mittens restrict her to three "increments" of strength. Surprisingly, it grants her more abilities than one would initially think she would have, including the ability to force animals to her will with a roar and the ability to heal with a touch. These increments increase as her rage builds. *'Denied Destruction: '''Her normal level of strength, which is admittedly still enhanced beyond what most magi could accomplish. *'Deluxe Destruction: A second level, which starts to bend physics. She can punch her way through matter-manipulating magic, generate fire and lightning through friction, and move faster than light in this form. *'Dead Die: '''Her third and final level, which is strong enough to break space and time, and crack the planet with a punch. Had yet to be seen until she finally activated it during the battle against Alciela. Notably, she can only access this at the maximum level of rage. '''Blood Magic: '''Blood's signature ability. Due to lots of time in Thanatos, Blood gained the ability to control his namesake. He can use his body's own blood as a source, or even take it from others to use against them. He can form blood into weapons like spikes, scythes, waves of projectiles or other similar weapons, and these constructs are as solid or liquid as he wants them to be. * '''Blood Draining: '''If the opponent is wounded, Blood has the ability to siphon out the entirety of their blood through that wound, killing them very quickly. '''Succubus Magic: '''Diane's signature ability. She has the natural abilities of a succubus enhanced a hundredfold, and can even transmute others into succubi and incubi. Jay naturally transformed this ability, using it to turn animals into beastkin, such as when he created Emma. This later advanced into the power to cause and control evolution, and has been used to create more beastkin in a similar manner. '''Chaos Magic: '''Kay's signature ability. Being what is essentially one of the strongest chaos gods, Kay can channel pure chaotic energies, taking the form of violent light that ranges from red to purple, throughout his hands and third eye. It also gives him incredible Psionic power. * '''Probability Manipulation: '''Due to his mastery over Chaos, Kay can cause otherwise-impossible things to occur thanks to insane luck manipulation. This ranges from making flowers bloom and wilt to tripping up enemies, to having spells blow up in peoples' face. More subtle uses can turn the tide of battle in his favor over time. * '''Hexes: '''Blasts of pure chaotic energy that inflict various (And often random) magical effects, be it transmutation, elemental damage, or something far more esoteric. * '''Eye of Etro: '''Kay's third eye, located on his forehead, is the eye of Etro. This grants him access to her mental prowess, and looking into it is enough to drive a normal person insane. It gives him incredible psionic ability, including Telepathy, Memory Rewriting and Mind Destruction. It was able to match and even overpower Locke Evangelos, somebody with Mental resistance on a Multiversal scale. * '''Dimensional Travel: '''Kay can open rifts in space-time, allowing the party to move through dimensions. * '''The Abstract: '''Kay's greatest ability is the one to use his third eye to open temporary rifts to the Abstract, the realm where the Chaos goddess Vale resides. This dimensionless plane of pure chaos is filled with beings that a mortal mind can't comprehend. By linking to a person, Kay can call these beings, and only himself and the person can see them. As long as the person remains within Kay's line of sight, these beings can harm them. '''Technopathy: '''The signature ability of Terminus. To make up for his own mostly-inept combat prowess, Terminus augmented himself with divine technology. When channeling this, Jay can similarly interface with that tech. '''The Grand Library: '''When Etro was fragmented during the final Great War, what remained of her will and personality was banished to a place known as the Grand Library, where the fates of all living things are recorded in an infinite, ever-growing library. She was thus reduced to the role of an observer... But after being freed by Jay, can use it as a weapon to manipulate the fate of would-be enemies by writing in their books and changing the past, present, and future. |-|Learned Abilities= These abilities have been gained by Jay through absorbing or mimicking enemies to gain their powers. Alternatively, some of them have been taught or given to Jay by others, such as Soichiro and Lilith. After learning how to hone his mimic abilities during the Timeskip, Jay and Jess learned how to retain things that they absorbed. * '''Organic Forging: '''After tracing the Forgemaster Abathur, Jay gained a watered-down version of his forge ability. By creating large green pods, Jay can grow monsters out of thin air. These monsters have the same base properties of jay (mimicry, shapeshifting, matter ingesting, etc.), and when killed, have a tendency to explode into acid. * '''Unhealable Wounds: '''Deedee accidentally absorbed the mana from a cursed dagger, giving her the ability to inflict unhealable wounds. * '''Convenience Store: '''Activated by speaking about one's need for "Something convenient". This causes a door to appear which leads into a convenience store-like pocket dimension. Though it cannot create magic items, it can create anything that those inside desire at the time. It can also be closed from the inside, so long as Jay Himself is aware of it. It only appears outside of Jay's line of sight, so he can look away from opponents to let the store crush them upon appearing. * '''Iron Skin: '''After absorbing a Catoblepas, Jay gained the ability to turn his skin into iron plates, causing his durability and strength to increase. However, it also does tend to make him slower, as he's being weighed down by iron. * '''Rot Attack: '''After absorbing a Demogorgon, Jay gained the ability to cause whatever he touches to decay and rot quickly. * '''Hypnotic Gaze: '''After absorbing a Demogorgon, Jay gained the ability to hypnotize others with a simple look, commanding them to do whatever he says. * '''Breath Weapons: '''Self-explanatory, really. These are attacks that Jay emits from his mouth, like a Dragon's breath. ** '''Petrifying Breath: '''After absorbing a Catoblepas, Jay gained the ability to emit a green gas as a breath weapon. Whatever it touches will rapidly start to turn into stone, eventually causing complete petrification. However, cutting off the affected limbs can halt the process. Jay can emit this from his hands, should he so choose. ** '''Storm Breath: '''After absorbing Cerberus, one of the monsters at the bottom of the abyss, Jay gained the power to breathe lightning bolts and destructive tornadoes. ** '''Fire Breath: '''After absorbing the Two-headed Dragon, Jay gained the power to discharge breaths of blue fire from his mouth. ** '''Frost Breath: '''Jay figured out how to use this by combining his fire breath with ice mana. It functions similarly, but freezes opponents. * '''Mind Laser: '''After absorbing Ahriman, Jay gained the power to fire lasers of pure mental energy from his mind, which cause massive mental pain as well as physical damage. * '''Particle Beam: '''At the bottom of the abyss, Jay encountered and defeated the voidspawn known as the Cloud of Darkness. Through this, he gained the power to fire beams, orbs and waves of energy that disintegrate the particles of enemies. * '''Void Eaters: '''At the bottom of the abyss, Jay encountered and defeated the voidspawn known as the Cloud of Darkness. Through this, he gained the power to summon up phantasmal snakes that can eat anything and be used as whip-like weapons. They can even consume the void. |-|Magic and Forces= '''Crystal Magic: '''After absorbing Dahlia's residual mana after her death, Jay gained the ability to control gemstones and perform gem magic. This includes, but is not limited to, coating their bodies in crystal, hiding in crystalline eggs, forming bowls and platforms of crystal, and forming shields and weapons for combat. '''Holy Magic: '''Mimicked from Ziel. Jay can use holy magic; however, its usage inflicts pain and discomfort to emit directly. For this reason, he forms magic circles that shoot holy energy for him. '''Shadow Magic: '''An area of Jess's expertise. Jess has a strange knowledge on how to manipulate shadows, including her own. This is only usable when Jess is in control, and allows her to control every aspect of shadows, as well as making them into weaponry and physical mass. When formed into a weapon, Shadows take the form of silhouettes that are partially transparent, but become more opaque the more powerful they are. * '''Pool of Darkness: '''Jess forms the opponent's own shadow into a circle under them. Using this, they can then control their opponent, suspending them in midair and rendering them helpless from a melee perspective. * '''Darkness Wings: '''Jess forms wings made of shadows to fly with. Said wings can also be used as bladed weapons that automatically protect her from danger. '''Void Magic: '''Thanks to both Vivi's existence within him and his inherent connection to the void, Jay can weaponize it. Though not truly effective as a weapon on its own, Void magic is useful in that it has absolutely no mana signature. This makes it effectively unsensible, which combines with its ability to completely negate magic and matter. Void magic, when in contact with the real world, takes the form of warped, almost pixelated objects. * '''Void Weapons: '''Jay's main attack. Jay forms nothingness into a weapon of his choosing. When he attacks with this, it erases whatever magic it touches, sending it to the void. This gives Jay essentially durability negation combined with limited existence erasure. * '''Infinibag: '''By creating a void orb, Jay can send a large number of items to the void, which he can then call out whenever he wants. This can likely be used on people. * '''Voiding: '''Jay vanishes into the void, allowing him to reappear somewhere else. He can use this to get the drop on enemies. ** '''Void Strike: '''Jay voids at a random angle from someone and attacks them with a void weapon. If knocked back, he'll use that momentum to void in from another angle. This is his opening move in combat. ** '''Void Sling: '''Jay forms multiple voids in front of him and jumps through, using them as slingshots to increase his momentum exponentially. * '''Vubble: '''Short for "Void Bubble", this is a shield that Jay can materialize at will, which allows him to protect several people at once. To this day, Deedee is the only person who has ever been able to pierce the Vubble. '''Elemental Magic: '''During his time in the Shadowsea, a layer of the abyss, Jay ate a sizeable amount of Zoua magicite. Absorbing it gave him the ability to use water magic. This is further amplified by the power of the Trident of Dagon. Later on, Jay would buy more from Sanctuary, gaining the elements of earth, fire, wind and light. * ''Splodey Orbs: 'After absorbing the Echidna, Jay gained the power to fire orbs of explosive mana, which he nicknamed 'Splodey Orbs. *'Shadowsea Wave: 'Jay holds his trident up, causing a massive wave of water to flow from it and wash over the entire battlefield. It doesn't distinguish between friend and foe. *'Water Balloon: 'Jay summons up a massive orb of water, slamming it into the ground and summoning a flood straight from shadowsea. *'Flame Wall: 'Jay calls forth a massive wall of fire. It's very effective when he's trying to deter ice-based opponents. *'Black Lightning: 'After absorbing Elizabeth, a would-be predatory succubus, Jay gained her ability to project dark lightning in the form of spray and bolts from his hands. It mixes darkness with electricity and poses a great threat to holy beings and machines. *'Violet's Forcefield: 'After absorbing Violet, a fallen and dying fairy, Jay gained her ability to create powerful forcefields that can defend against most blows. *'Invisibility: 'After absorbing Violet, Jay gained the standard fairy power to turn invisible by bending light around him. *'Energy Bolts: 'After absorbing Violet, Jay gained the power to shoot out bolts of mana from his hands. '''Sunforce: '''Learned when he went to the sun to visit his godly niece, Providence. Tapping into the Sunforce allows him to control and emit solar energy, destructive bursts of radioactive, magical, and even holy flame that inflicts havoc on anybody unlucky enough to be hit by it. Jay manifests this by forming miniature stars around himself to use as weapons. * '''Strike Energy: '''Jay flings a blue star forward, causing it to explode on impact. * '''Remote Flares: '''Jay summons five yellow stars around an opponent, which explode via proximity. * '''Starfall Wave: '''Jay summons a larger red star above the battlefield, sending it hurtling down at his foe. * '''Solar Flare: '''Jay shoots beams of solar energy from his stars, or even from the real sun, to act as orbital bombardments. * '''Nova Fist: '''Deedee channels red solar energy into her fists and then punches, unleashing an explosion akin to a miniature supernova. * '''Sundipped Jay: '''A new form that Jay can access. By absorbing energy from stars, Jay can temporarily gain access to a form powered by the Sunforce. While tapping into this, his skin darkens further, his clothes burn away until he's wearing pure flame, and his hair turns into fire, greatly increasing his flight, solar manipulation and any fire/light elemental attacks. '''Lifeforce: '''Learned when he went to Algo's sister planet to visit his godly sister, Gaia. Tapping into the lifeforce allows him to, obviously enough, control life and the stream of souls, allowing him to manipulate plants, create life out of thin air, and transform living creatures at his disposal. He can also control the elements to a limited degree, as they are similarly part of life despite not being living themselves. * '''Soul Manipulation: '''By gaining control over half of the stream of souls, Jay can create and disperse souls at will, both erasing souls, changing them into new ones, or creating them altogether. * '''Life Manipulation: '''Understandably enough, Jay can control life with this force, including plants and animals. * '''Transmutation: '''Jay can transform living things into other living things, or even certain inanimate objects such as rocks and rivers. With a wave of his hand, a group of created monsters by gaia transformed into a swarm of butterflies. * '''Lifeline Jay: '''A new form that Jay can access. By absorbing energy from the natural world, Jay can temporarily gain access to a form powered by the Lifeforce. While tapping into this, his skin becomes saturated with lines of energy resembling plant veins, and his hair becomes glowing green and leaflike, greatly increasing his life manipulation and earth/nature elemental attacks. '''Deathforce: '''Learned when he went to the underworld to visit his godly sister, Hades. Tapping into the deathforce allows him to, obviously enough, control death and the other half of the stream of souls, allowing him to induce instant death, exorcise spirits, revive the dead, and perform necromancy. He can also control things like bones to a limited degree, as they are symbolically intertwined with death. * '''Soul Manipulation: '''By gaining control over half of the strea of souls, Jay can banish and destroy souls at will, killing people permanently and exorcising spirits. However, he doesn't use soul destruction unless absolutely necessary. ** '''Soul Chains: '''Jay forms black chains that can restrain souls, which are used to keep sinners in Tartarus. * '''Necromancy: '''Jay can summon and control bones at will, as well as perform necromancy to revive skeletons and zombies. * '''Death Manipulation: '''Understandably enough, Jay can control death with this force, including infliction of instant death and revival from it. This also gives jay various attacks. ** '''Deathfire Harvest: '''Jay forms a scythe made of blue and black flames. This death fire attacks the soul and inflicts instant death. ** '''Soul Shield: '''Jay summons a phantasmal shield around him that resembles a ribcage. ** '''Soul Bullets: '''Jay fires a sinful soul as a bullet, that directly attacks the soul upon a hit. * '''Deathwalker Jay: '''A new form that Jay can access. By absorbing energy from the afterlife, Jay can temporarily gain access to a form powered by the Deathforce. While tapping into this, his body and hair become pale, and teal, skeleton-like marks appear all over his body, granting him greater usage of the Deathforce as well as greater Necromancy. '''Chronoforce: '''Learned when he traveled to the end of time to visit his godly brother, Chronos. Tapping into the Chronoforce allows him to, obviously enough, control the flow of time itself, allowing him to rewind and advance time, slow it to a halt, control the timestream of others, and even erase them from time entirely. * '''Timekeeper Jay: '''A new form that Jay can access. By absorbing temporal energy, Jay can temporarily gain access to a form powered by the Chronoforce. While tapping into this, Jay's twin time gears manifest at either side of him, as his eyes turn pure blue and similarly-colored mechanical lines appear around him. This is actually necessary for him to use the Chronoforce. ** '''Time Gears: '''While in Timekeeper mode, Jay's time gears manifest. these twin blue gears serve as weapons that he can use as blades, bludgeons, projectiles and shields. They also afford him all of his temporal abilities. By turning his gears, Jay can advance time forward or backward. He can also stop time completely by halting them. The gears can also fire arrow-headed beams of temporal energy that, if aimed at an opponent, can erase them from time. '''Dreamforce: '''Learned when he traveled to the realm of dreams to visit his godly nephew, Hypnos. Tapping into the reamforce allows him to, obviously enough, control sleep and dreams, allowing him to warp the dreams of others, force people to fall asleep with a touch, or even give them nightmares by traveling between dreams. Jay doesn't have a special form for this ability, as it only requires him to affect somebody sleeping. |-|Abilities gained from other Universes= '''Chaos Elements: '''The elemental system from the previous timeline of Astiria, during the World Tree Cosmology. During his travels across dimensions, Jay crashed his ship into the Star Dragon Olympus, meeting with his past timeline selves. * '''Mana - The Storm: '''A storm of infinite energy, contained within the head of Magnhild. Jay absorbed 90% of its energy, gaining the ability to manipulate any type of energy that he wishes: Kinetic, Magnetic, Gravitational, Chemical, Electric, Thermal, Magical, Et Cetera. Now that it's stored within the void, Jay can even release it in the form of blasts, or pull them into the storm to destroy them completely. ** '''Conversion: '''A mana user can catch magic-based attacks with ease, converting the enemy mana into their own. Not only does this allow them to learn attacks, but it allows them to reflect them back to sender with ease. A weaker user of mana, Aaron, was able to catch a guardian laser and reflect it back, turning it orange in the process. ** '''Elemental Manipulation: '''The most common and widespread application of mana. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Electricity and far more are all under the control of the user. They can combine them to unleash powerful rainbow blasts of mana, or just use them one at a time. ** '''Mana Absorption: '''The user can passively absorb mana from around them, and from enemy attacks, making it incredibly difficult to actually harm them. * '''Infinity: '''The chaos essence of reality. Infinity makes up the fabric of reality and the time-space continuum, serving as the binding force that keeps creation stable. It takes the form of purple energy, and can be called out of the universe's woodwork by a skilled-enough wielder. ** '''Phasing: '''A technique that splits the user using infinity, causing them to go both back and forward in time. This serves as a handy method of bypassing barriers and teleportation, by moving through both time and space. When applied correctly, this can be used for time travel as well. ** '''Pocket Dimension Creation: '''Another common application of Infinity is the use of pocket dimensions, creating them to store weapons and armor for the user. The user can also banish others to this pocket dimension, as when Zephyr trapped Envy within his. ** '''Precognition: '''By always looking forward in time, the user can sense every next movement of his opponent or opponents. ** '''Singularities: '''A skilled Infinity user can create temporary singularities, causing black holes to form under their control. ** '''Infinity Cores: '''Infinity cores are the physical manifestation of raw infinity, purple gems constantly radiating spacetime. Infinity cores serve as the centers of universes, being responsible for keeping up Cosmic Expansion, and a single one can create an entire universe. * '''Tesseract: '''The chaos essence of creation. Tesseract makes up all solid matter of the known multiverse, and all matter can be broken down into this. Through Tesseract, practically anything can be created, or elementally deconstructed down to its basic components. The users can also form tesseract constructs, typically in the form of cubes. ** '''Tesseract Cubes: '''The basest form of Tesseract. When created, Tesseract takes the form of glowing blue cubes of varying sizes, from microscopic to galactic in scale. Being the basest form of matter, Tesseract is unbreakable, as there is nothing to break it down further into, making it perfect for sealing foes away. ** '''Deconstruction: '''With practice, the user can learn to deconstruct matter and change it. States of matter can be changed, People turned to stone, Water to Fire, and even matter broken completely down into Tesseract cubes. ** '''Compression: '''Using a grid of Tesseract, Jay can compress matter quickly, turning it into black holes by causing the atoms to intersect. * '''Aether: '''The chaos essence of destruction. Aether makes up all of the "nothingness" of the multiverse, and is the cause of all the shifting and change. Through Aether, the user gains the powers of destruction, and can break down anything into this stuff. Aether, when visible, takes the form of liquid tendrils. ** '''Silver Aether: '''Silver Aether, also known as Sensing Aether, can sense the location of all Aether, and thus the "silhouettes" of all matter throughout the multiverse. This can be used for dowsing purposes. ** '''Black Aether: '''Black Aether, also known as Forming Aether, solidifies it into a visible black form, almost like liquid shadow. Due to its instability, it can only be used for a brief time, but can be formed into weapons and objects. ** '''Red Aether: ''Red Aether, also known as Destruction Aether, is the most common form of the anti-material. Upon touch, it breaks down and consumes whatever matter it touches, and is the only thing capable of breaking Tesseract. It can even break down the other elements such as Mind and Urano, giving it the power to wipe things from existence. '''The Thu'um: '''Also known as the voice, this power allows Jay to add to the song of creation with his voice, using the Dragon Language to manipulate reality on a whim. This gives him access to many different abilities. * '''Marked for Death: '''This shout causes an opponent's vitality to weaken drastically, until they begin to take constant damage and become weak enough to die from the very wind itself. * '''Unrelenting Force: '''This shout unleashes a powerful blast of force, enough to reduce weakened foes to atoms and launch those that don't resist it. * '''Dragonrend: '''This shout restricts the power of dragons, weakening their wings and scales, thus allowing them to be defeated more easily on the ground. '''Black Magic: '''Gained during his time in the Final Fantasy Universe, where Jay classed himself as a black mage. Black magic is typically used for offensive purposes, including elemental attacks, status effects, and buffs and debuffs. * '''Fire/Fira/Firaga: Various spells that inflict fire-elemental damage. Fire is a simple blast of flame. Fira causes pillars of fire to erupt from the ground. Firaga summons a meteor that leaves a fiery explosion in its wake. * Blizzard/Blizzara/Blizzaga: Various spells that inflict Ice-elemental damage. Blizzard summons a block of ice and hits an enemy with it. Blizzard causes spikes of ice to erupt from the ground. Blizzaga freezes all enemies in a wave of ice. * Thunder/Thundara/Thundaga: Various spells that inflict Thunder-elemental damage. Thunder summons a small lightning bolt. Thundara summons a barrage of lightning bolts. Thundaga summons a massive bolt that creates a rotating ray of electricity. * Focus/Focara: Shines a light or lights onto an enemy, clearing distractions and lowering their evasion. * Sleep/Sleepra: Puts an opponent to sleep. * Dark/Blind: Dark blinds the opponent with a blast of smoke, while Blind removes their eyesight. * Temper: Increases the attack power of one ally. * Hold/Stun: Stuns one or all enemies with paralysis. * Slow/Slowra: Slows time, decreasing the speed of one or all opponents. * Haste: Speeds up time for an ally, increasing their speed. * Death/Kill: Inflicts Instant death. While Death has a low chance of working, Kill will always hit if the opponent's HP is below a certain value. * Teleport: Teleports, allowing the party to leave dungeons. * Quake: Causes an earthquake that swallows up opponents. * Saber: A more powerful version of temper that increases the user's attack and accuracy. * Break: Turns the foe to stone, killing them. * Stop: Stops time for an enemy, preventing them from acting. * Warp: Banishes enemies to another Dimension. * Flare: A powerful non-elemental explosion that hits all enemies for massive damage. Gallery ' Jay CatsClaws.png|Kitty Claw. Jay Trident.png|Trident of Dagon. Jay Cloak.png|Aqueous Cloak Jess Hat.png|Jess' Hat. Jay wish ring.jpeg|Ring of Three Wishes Jay Crown.png|Slime Crown ' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Astiria Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Biology Users Category:Summoners